Pink and Green
by sasquatchesrule
Summary: A collection of LeeSaku one-shots/quick drabbles. The world needs more of these two. Most rated K-K , rated T just in case.
1. Green

**Green**

Lee hadn't always liked green.

When he was younger, if you asked him which colour was his favourite, he would have said blue, or red, or any other hue he fancied at the time. But he never answered green.

When he met Gai-sensei, he still hadn't liked green. But he liked his sensei, and he wanted to be like him one day. It made sense that if he did every thing Gai-sensei did, he could easily follow in his footsteps. Then his role-model had presented him with that jumpsuit. Lee had wrinkled his nose at the colour—why couldn't it be blue, or red, or any other hue?—but hadn't hesitated to don it immediately.

Lee wore those jumpsuits every day, without fail. He liked the way they made him feel: strong, agile, _youth_ful! But he still didn't like green. Fortunately, he didn't have to look at himself in the viridescent suit, and so it didn't really bother him.

One day, he met Sakura.

A glimpse across the room, and he was smitten.  
>That beautiful smile! Those shining locks! That musical laugh!<p>

Those breathtaking eyes.

From that day forward, green was Lee's favourite colour.


	2. Winter

**Winter**

Sakura could always tell when winter had hit Konoha, because her morning routine would change.

On the days that she worked at the hospital, she would make a stop for a coffee. There was one shop in particular that had the best roast she'd ever had, and they only served it once the air took on that wintery nip.

But that isn't what told her it was winter.

It was only winter—well and truly winter—when her morning coffee stop was shared with a certain taijutsu master.

Lee would be coming in for a whole-grain bagel and OJ after his revised winter-morning workout at the same time that she was there for coffee.

Seeing him there always made her smile: his hair was slightly windblown from his run, his nose and cheeks were red, and he had the most invigorated look about him.

Seeing her made him smile, too.

After they had realized that their paths crossed inevitably every morning, they began to wait for each other. Sometimes they talked for several minutes, sometimes it was simply an exchange of pleasantries.

He would walk in, scan the café, and when his eyes found hers, his face would simply light up.

Sakura loved winter, because she would leave that coffee shop with a delicious cup of joe, a smile on her face, and a warmth in her chest.


	3. Hello

Hello

Sakura sighed as she wove her way through the crowded streets on her way home. Working at the hospital was great, she loved the job, but the commute was hell. It took her a solid 45 minutes to get to work and back every day, through a network of subway stops and several blocks of walking. She should really look into getting an apartment near the hospital.

She was thumbing through the internet on her phone doing just that when she collided with a solid chest. She was propelled backwards by the impact, and had to backpedal to keep her balance. Then, two strong hands gripped her shoulders, steadying her.

"Sakura?!" a deep voice spluttered.

She blinked up at the man. And blinked again to be sure she wasn't seeing things. A tall, very handsome, very clean cut Lee stood before her.

"H-hello…" was all she managed to say.

He laughed loudly, sliding his hands down her arms to grip hers. "Hello indeed! How long has it been? Two, three years?"

Sakura could only nod, still gaping at him. He looked amazing. He was obviously doing very well here in the city.

"You look amazing." He commented, echoing her thoughts. She blushed and smiled weakly.

"So do you, Lee. It's really good to see you!" she really meant it. He beamed.

There was a mildly awkward lull, neither saying anything, standing in the middle of a crowded sidewalk clutching each others hands.

Sakura was about to take her leave when he spoke.

"Do you want to get a cup of coffee?" He spoke with such confidence, such ease! No more yelled declarations, no more furious blushing. Sakura was impressed.

"I'd love to."


End file.
